


plum

by akissontitan



Category: Second Best: A DnD Adventure
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Hue should hate it, being so unwaveringlyseen. She doesn't, though, and Gail knows it as well as she knows everything.





	plum

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to publish the first porn for this fandom. Sorry SK and Marty (im not)

Gail holds her cheek in her palm when she kisses Hue - turns her head just so, as if Hue is a piece of fruit she's inspecting for blemishes - until there's nowhere to hide from those clever fingers and pinprick gaze. Certainly not with Hue's hands bound above her head like this; each quiver of her bare diaphragm is laid out plain for Gail to assess. Hue should hate it, being so unwaveringly _seen_. She doesn't, though, and Gail knows it as well as she knows everything.

"Good girl." Gail talks less when they're together like this, but that only proves to make what little she says even more powerful. Hue inhales sharply, like she's been stabbed, and Gail gives her an impossibly small smile as she trails one finger lazily all the way from her cheek to her cunt, the blunt drag of her nail sending lightning through Hue's skin in its wake. Her knees are cramped from kneeling, and her arms are starting to tingle from being kept above her head, but she stays perfectly still as Gail circles around her clit, harsh enough to be on the cusp of satisfying. 

"I want you to come once like this." Hue almost startles - it feels like hours since Gail last regarded her in a full sentence - but she manages to keep obediently still. "And then I'll cut you down, and we'll see what kind of pretty colour you bruise, hm?"

It's not like she's been instructed to stay silent, but Hue nods rather than speaks regardless. She's not sure how she'd sound if she tried; it feels like Gail has rend her heart and throat and brain from her body, like she's more marionette doll than person, strings and all.

Gail smiles in that way that tells Hue she's done something right, and then there is a hand squeezing and steadying the curve of her hip, followed by two fingers slipping deeper between her legs. Her body tries reflexively to double over, stomach tensing with how much she wants to bear down on the pressure, and just when she thinks she might sob from the desperation of it, the hand on her hip soothes up to her cheek again, firm but gentle, and she stills.

"That's it, princess." Two fingers become three inside her, and the pressure alongside the pet name is enough to make Hue sob, quiet and rasping like broken glass. Gail's pace quickens, the soothing hand on her skin turning to mean little fingernails dug in the swell of her hips, and orgasm crests over her in aching waves. She milks Gail's fingers as best she can with her tired, quaking thighs, breath lost completely as she squeezes her eyes shut against the rush of electric heat expanding through her core. Barely a breath later, her arms tingle with a rush of gravity as they fall limp into her lap.

Hue feels exhausted down to her marrow, but it's hardly an effort at all for her to look up and meet Gail's eyes, somehow. 

"You did great." Gail nods, smiles minutely. Just when Hue thinks that's all she's got to say, she speaks again; "And look how pretty you've gotten, hm?"

She gestures to Hue's arms, which feel like lead weights against her sweaty thighs. From her wrists to almost her elbows she can see the sweeping curl of Gail's rope imprinted on her skin, the whole area a deep plum just darker than her natural red colouring. Hue can feel her cheeks beginning to blush that same plum colour, like some kind of virginal little thing, so she combats it with a brow arched in Gail's direction.

"Earlier," Hue starts, careful to keep her breath even and airy like any performer despite the clear crackle to her voice, "you said I'd come once… and _then_. What else is on the menu, I wonder?"

Gail levels her with the type of smile she always wears after a particularly beautiful kill, a quiet sort of mania that has Hue feeling like a wilting thing all over again. "Thought you would've realised you are the menu, sweetheart."

Despite the ache that burns like hot coals under her skin, Hue is just as hungry for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Befriend me on twitter @ nixiad !!


End file.
